Eating Purple JellO
by spacegypsy1
Summary: 5 in the Jello Series: Vala tries to enlist Mitchell’s help with a little problem concerning Daniel. The last of the JellO stories.


Title: Eating Purple Jell-O

Author: Spacegyspy1

Rating: K+  
Category: General  
Season: None  
Featured Character(s): Vala, Mitchell – Sam, Daniel, Teal'c**  
**Pairings: only the one in Vala's head

Warnings: One last bite of Jell-O

A/N: I Promise this is the LAST of the Jell-O stories. I think there are about eighteen flavors but not for me.

Synopsis: Vala tries to enlist Mitchell's help with a little problem concerning Daniel.

--

"Cameron!" Vala shouted coming into the control room.

Both Mitchell and Walter nearly jumped out of their chairs.

"What!? Damn. You scared the bejezus out of me. What's wrong?"

Vala saw Walter's interest and took Mitchell by the arm and hauled him across the room. "I need your help." She whispered.

"What else is new?" He tried to pull his arm free, but Vala held firm.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk." Her voice still subdued, she sneaked a peek at Walter to be sure he wasn't listening. She began dragging Mitchell down the stairs.

Daniel was coming up the stairs totally engrossed in reading the papers in his hands.

"Hey Jackson, I could use a little help here." Mitchell looked back pleadingly as Daniel looked up.

"Not for all the gold in Goa'uldville." Daniel disappeared into the control room.

"You can let go. We're alone now." Mitchell scanned the empty corridor, snatching his arm free.

"Let's go to the mess hall. I'm starving."

Mitchell looked totally confused. "We just left a room with only one other occupant and you want to go to a room full of Marines to talk private?"

"Yes,"

"Whatever." He followed her through the halls.

Vala sat down with her tray of meat, potatoes, a pie slice and a cup of ice cream." 

"How the hell do you stay so thin? Every time I see you eat, you put my granmaw to shame." He sat a cup of purple Jell-O before him and dug in.

"What's that?" She plucked a bite from the cup and ate it.

"It's grape. Like granmaw's homemade grape jam."

"I don't think I like this one." She spit it out into a napkin.

"So, what's the big secret problem?"

She stared at him without answering for the longest time. With a look of worry she leaned across the table and whispered, "I've lost Daniel's credit card. The big one. The big gold one. Not the little blue one or the little green one, I still have those, but the gold one."

He did the double take head thing. "You have Jackson's credit cards?"

She sat up straight, "Well, yes. I always borrow them. Sometimes he actually looks at the bills and makes me pay them. Then he tells me to give them back. But then he forgets."

"I thought you got your own credit card."

"Yes, but I'm not going to use mine! Now that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

He shook his head. That made total sense to him coming from Vala. He grinned, "You lost Jackson's gold American Express Card?"

"That's right. What do I do?" She laced her fingers together and propped her chin on them waiting for his solution to her worst nightmare.

Leaning back in his chair, Mitchell folded his arms across his chest and laughed. "You have to tell him. He needs to report it lost."

"I can't tell him! He'll kill me!"

Sam walked in with Teal'c. After getting their food, the two joined Vala and Mitchell at the table.

Vala covered her face with her hands.

"You didn't tell Daniel did you?" Sam looked at Mitchell. "I told her to tell him."

"When did you find this card missing ValaMalDoran?" Teal'c asked.

"Right after we got back from P9X-991."

"That was three weeks ago!" Mitchell and Sam said at the same time.

"Holy Hannah, Vala, you didn't mention that." Sam looked truly concerned.

"I kept looking for it; I figured it would turn up."

"You're dead meat sweetheart, not a soul on earth can get you out of this one. I'd rather face an Ori Mothership with a P-90 than be around for this fight." Mitchell laughed again.

"Oh, boy. This is bad." Sam gave Vala a sympathetic look.

"I have to tell him?" Vala looked from Sam to Mitchell and back to Sam.

"Oh, yeah." Sam nodded her head.

"Muscles, will you go with me? I could stand behind you when I tell him."

"Certainly." Teal'c bowed his head.

"Well if you're goin' now, I'm leavin' the base." Mitchell stood.

"I'm going with you, Cam." Sam stood, too.

"Ms. Mal Doran?" A young woman interrupted.

"Yes… ah, airman..airwoman?"

"We found your pocket book on P9X-991 this morning by the gate. I think it's yours, I'm not sure, it has your base ID in it and Dr. Jackson's American Express Card."

"Oh, thank god! You have it?"

"No, ma'am, I just gave it to Dr. Jackson." The airman smiled.

Vala's faced dropped. Her mouth fell open and she looked at her teammates.

"I'm gone." Mitchell walked away.

"Oh, yeah, out of here." Sam followed Mitchell.

Teal'c bowed ever so slightly and quickly retreated.

Vala grabbed the cup of grape Jell-O and ate it. She was going to die anyway.

**END OF THE JELL-O SERIES – COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.**


End file.
